


Drabbble #1, season one, post-Scarecrow

by verucasalt123



Series: Eight Days Of Wincest Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Episode Related, Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 8 Days of Wincest Celebration. I'll be posting one drabble per day, one for each season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbble #1, season one, post-Scarecrow

Sam swears he can still smell the gasoline from that goddamn tree in Indiana. 

Walking away from Dean to find John, running right the hell back when he thought Dean was in trouble – none of it matters now.

Not with Dean’s ankles locked around his waist, body shuddering underneath him every time Sam’s breath ghosts hot and wet over his skin as Sam fucks him hard and fast.

Not when Sam has to bite his lip to keep from screaming Dean’s name when he fills Dean with cum.

Not when Dean’s so pretty wearing only those bruises on his hips.


End file.
